Mysa'aor
Mysa'aor is a strange and mysterious entity that seems to be affiliated with the unearthly plane known as The Void. He first appeared in a dream given to Rashi, and has appeared in multiple dreams of party members since. Mysa'aor is a shapeshifter, often presenting himself as either an elf or a gnome, depending on who he is talking to. He appears to be very powerful, and uses arrows as his primary weapon. Appearance Mysa'aor usually presents himself as an elven teenage boy. He wears typical and undecorative leather armor and wields a longbow. He is slender, soft-featured and slightly feminine, with curly brown hair and large ears. His eyes are black, with a pupil and iris that are completely white. While appearing as other races, he generally keeps analogous features, just with different proportions or tones or whatnot fitting to his selected race. Personality Mysa'aor is...a little off-putting. He's vaguely friendly with a hint of madness at the best of times, and unhelpfully cryptic at the worst. He gifted Olivia with a means to control swarming rats, and also seemingly most of the other magical items the group possesses, even if they don't know what most of their items do. He issued a more direct than usual warning about the fiend's mirror in Merlin's basement, and according to Godfrey, had a direct hand in Godfrey's survival and is the source of the Grindwallian's power. While Olivia and Vahlka find Mysa'aor too mysterious and unknowable to really trust, Barkley has expressed genuine gratitude for his hand in their continued survival and an interest in befriending him. Mysa'aor does seem to favor Barkley in return - since she met him in the Void, she has been present every time Mysa'aor hosts a dream. He also chose to save her in particular from Hadernyx. His motives are unclear, and according to Godfrey, Mysa'aor may in fact be blocked from being as candid as he might otherwise choose to be. The trappings of the Void are mysterious indeed. Between coming to members of the party in dreams, meeting with them in the Void, and coming to their aid in encounters with shadow demons, Mysa'aor seems jovial but deliberate. His lack of directness might imply that he doesn't truly care much for any particular outcome, but his insistence at remaining a part of the party's adventures and tied to its members by both material and personal means seems to suggest the opposite. However, his motives are unknown, as is his true nature. We still don't even know what he is, much less who. History The night after the mutiny on The Lady's Vengeance, Mysa'aor appeared to Rashi in a dream. He was very cryptic, and warned of many things, and we are still puzzling over the contents of his message. However, the other purpose of the dream seemed to be to introduce himself and let the party know he was watching. In the tomb in The Sleepless Mire, someone had left a message written on the walls and floors in Ignan, seemingly for Mysa'aor and the heroes both. It read, *a harsh, archaic Ignan insult meaning "wandering soul." After Marisa Lilygrave's attack on Bannar's Landing, the party was lead by Wyssa Webstalker through a Fiend's Mirror. This mirror lead the party into the void, where they met Mysa'aor face to face for the first time. He gave Olivia Rousseau the pipes of the sewers, and told the party they could go to either Grindwall or Tamvrien. He also told them more cryptic things that we're still trying to remember and piece together. Something about a city on the edge of a knife, a woman waiting adrift on a boat, a thief questing for a birthright beneath a mountain...you know, stuff that makes sense only after it's already happening. In one of the dreams he has given the party, he warned Vahlka and Barkley that entering the Fiend's Mirror in Merlin LaRoth's mansion would be dangerous. The party considered his warning carefully before deciding to tempt fate, getting sucked into the mirror and ending up the prey of Hadernyx "The Dream-Eater". Mysa'aor, appearing as a gnome, rescued Barkley and helped her save her companions by creating four mirrors- one each for Olivia, Vahlka, Godfrey, and Deacon. These mirrors lead to the dream worlds created by Hadernyx to control the party while he ate their sanity. Mysa'aor told Barkley to find the "anchor" of each dream and point it out to him using her dagger. When she stabbed the anchor of each dream, it turned out to be Hadernyx and Mysa'aor used an arrow to break the form of each illusion, thus freeing the party member. Mysa'aor also helped the party battle Hadernyx once the entire team broke free of the dream illusions. *I"m just approximating here, I don't actually remember what he said, someone help Later, when the party was in Tamvrien, Mysa'aor came to Barkley, Godfrey, and Lucius while they were dreaming. He told them that they owed him a favor for saving their lives in the Hadernyx encounter, and that it was time to pay him back. He gave Barkley a book of divine magical notation and told her that she would have to use her bond to Obscura to open a Fiend's Mirror past Nexus Omega in the Underdark. The party agreed to do the mission, though some members were more enthusiastic (Godfrey, Barkley) than others (Vahlka, Lucius). The party went through a long and arduous trek through the underdark to reach the mirror. When they got there weeks later, having suffered serious physical and emotional damage, they found that Snow had beaten them there. Snow/Tenebrous had machines hooked up to the mirror and explained that later Before the game, Mysa'aor gave some magical items to some of the party members, though they did not know his true identity at the time. Category:Major NPCs Category:Void